We are developing a novel method to compute, with high accuracy and sensitivity, the change in a diffuse reflectance signal induced by the introduction of a structural heterogeneity (e.g., a tumor) within a turbid tissue. The diffuse reflection is computed in both frequency and time-domain and provide insight into optical detection approaches which provide maximum detectability and contrast between heterogeneous structures embedded within a homogeneous turbid background.